Trenton York
Trenton James York (born February 23rd, 1993) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he wrestles under the ring name Trenton York on Friday Night Smackdown. York is a former NXT Tag Team Champion and WWE Tag Team Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT In July of 2017, Trenton York would make his debut with the WWE in their developmental territory, NXT. Trenton York would begin on the right track picking up his first victory of Thomas Fabino in his debut match. In Trenton york's second match, he would pick up a victory over Scott Steiner via disqualification. Trenton York would pick up his first loss in NXT to Dustin which would set off Trenton York. Trenton would become crazed about defeating Dustin. Trenton York would get his first taste of gold in the WWE as he won the NXT Tag Team Championships in a Fatal Four Way match. Trenton was told to pick a tag team partner but was determined to not name a tag team partner. Trenton York would follow his rise in NXT as he picked up two impressive victories over Tyler Bate and Thomas Fabino again while staying obsessed with beating Dustin. Trenton York would begin to become a big crazed more than he already was. Trenton York would cut a promo where he promised the destruction of NXt and he promised to be the one who killed NXT. After picking up his second loss in NXT to the team of Wade Barrett and Dustin, Trenton's obsession with Dustin would begin to grow even madder inside York. Trenton York would pick up another victory over Tyler Bate. York would then pick up his third loss in NXT to a tough challenger in then NXT Champion Ryan Gates. The following week in a form of protest, Trenton York would refuse to fight against Wade Barrett allowing for Barrett to give him a fourth loss. Following his protest, NXT Takeover: The End would be announced being named the final show in NXT. At NXT Takeover: The End, Trenton York would name Cesaro as his surprise partner as the two would successfully defend the titles against Wade Barrett and the now Chuck Taylor giving Trenton his victory over Chuck Taylor to end their feud. The Age of eXtinction After NXT closed, Trenton York would be sent to the Smackdown brand. Among joining Smackdown, Trenton York would be given a shot at the WWE Tag Team Champions alongside his partner Cesaro. On the December 15, Super Smackdown, Trenton York would shock the WWE Universe as he would announce the replacement of Cesaro. Trenton would announce an alliance with Kenny Omega going by the name of Age of eXtinction. The two would go on to defeat Titus Mortem's Jimmy Jacobs and Darby Allin and The New Day's Kofi Kingston and Big E to become the WWE Tag Team Champions.In the teams first defense at the Royal Rumble (2018) , York and Omega would successfully defend against the team of Edge and Randy Orton. Personal Life Trenton James York was born the son of professional wrestler John York who made his name in Canada under the gimmick John "The New York Terror" York and his wife Denise York. Trenton came up in a family that on the outside looked great and golden but behind closed doors his father was always a terrible person. Trenton had seen his fathers drunk rage as a child and whenever Trenton became an teenager, John forced him to begin training. Trenton never wanted to be a pro wrestler as a child and seen it as why his father was a monster but he had no other choice. Training under his father and his fathers best friend Harry Wright, life was hell. John York was going to force his son to wrestle if he liked it or not and luckily for Trenton he began to love it. As scary as the thought was, Trenton loved the ring and the escape it gave him from the real world and even made his relationship less stressful with his father. Trenton began to grow up and had his first pro match at 18 after his father finally thought he was ready even though Trenton had been begging since he was 16. Trenton would finally make his debut where his father made his name and began to rise in Canada. While his father should have been proud, John York began to be jealous of his own son. John York would sit back and watch his son rise to the point of receiving a world title shot at the age of 20 which was something John had never received in his career. John would finally snap and try to kill his son to no prevail only injuring Trenton and a few audience members while claiming the life of one before chaos started and John York was arrested. This night would be the turning point in Trenton life as now for the first time he was free from his mind but now he was fucked up in the head. While not all people in Trenton's life are bad, Trenton does have two people that have given Trenton a little joy. Trenton has been in a "relationship" with Katie Costner since they were kids but John York forbid them from ever being together because it interfered with Trenton's training. Then of course there is Trenton's beloved mom, if there was one person Trenton did love it was his mom who had always been there for him. Now with John York in prison, Trenton York has decided to move back to his hell hole state and home town of Chicago, Illinois to be closer to his Mother. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Windy City Stomp (Curb Stomp) ** Twisted (Anaconda Vice) * Signature moves ** '' Lariat Clothesline'' ** Running Spinebuster ** Senton Bomb ** Belly-to-belly Suplex ** Belly-to-back Suplex ** Chicago Nights Superkick ** Turnbuckle Clothesline ** Flip Switch (Side Effect) ** Alley Way Dream (Rope Hanging DDT) '' ** ''York Style (Back breaker into cutter) * Nicknames **'"The Demon In Daylight"' *'Managed By' *'Entrance Themes' **'"Pain"' by Of Mice & Men Championships and accomplishments *WWE Tag Team Championship (One time w/ Kenny Omega) *NXT Tag Team Championships (One time)